Canção de Ninar Para Lúcifer
by Dark Lupina
Summary: Á beira do mar, o lamento de dor de uma mente confusa. Saga x Kanon?, Songfic, Yaoi?


**Retratação:** A obra a seguir trata-se de uma fanfiction inspirada na série de animação japonesa Saint Seiya, com fins exclusivos de entretenimento, sem lucro algum de minha parte. A série e todos os seus personagens aqui citados são de propriedade de Masami Kurumada.

**Observação:**A letra utilizada na fic é a de "Lullaby for Lucifer", da banda Angra. Todos os direitos reservados.

**o.O.o**

Era sol ameno, quatro horas… E o mundo era, ali naquele pequeno recôndito, o céu azul e as nuvens brancas, os sons do mar, das andorinhas, as ondas batendo sobre os rochedos...

Os rochedos. Por mais que insistisse em olhar para o céu, olhar para o mar, os rochedos lhe gritavam aos ouvidos: "fratricida". E ele mesmo sabia que tinha ido até ali apenas para ouvi-los gritar.

Talvez os motivos tivessem sido os certos, mas não mudavam os fatos; ele era um assassino. Assassino de seu próprio irmão.

**On the sand, by the sea**

(Na areia, junto ao mar)

**I left my heart**

(Eu deixei meu coração)

**To shed my grief**

(Para derramar meu pesar)

"Porque você insiste em continuar se lamentando, Saga?", o pensamento martelava sua cabeça. "Isso é praticamente masoquismo. Isso é uma fraqueza. E você sabe muito bem que não tem o direito de ser fraco, você tem o destino do mundo nas mãos!".

Era verdade. Havia outros que tinham mais porque se lamentar, e á eles, devia ser o protetor, o guardião.

"Esqueça que ele foi seu irmão. Ele era uma chaga na face da Terra que você teve a honra de condenar á morte! Uma ovelha negra no rebanho de Atena... Ninguém deve se envergonhar por corrigir um erro...".

**A vulture came begging me:**

(Um abutre veio me implorar:)

**-Feed me with this piece of meat!**

(-Me alimente com este pedaço de carne!)

"Eu devo sim", e meneou a cabeça, estranhado. Respondia aos próprios pensamentos? "Eu não posso entender a dor de quem sofre... Se eu não conseguir entender a minha própria dor...".

**I won't give away**

(Eu não darei)

**Something I need**

(Algo que eu precise)

Deitou-se sobre a areia, abraçando o próprio torso e fixando a vista nas árvores atrás de si, a alguns metros do mar. Cada pequena coisa naquela praia era como um pequeno retalho do passado, e sua imaginação voou.

**On a garden nursery**

(Num canteiro do jardim)

**I let my fantasy wander free**

(Eu deixei minha fantasia viajar livre)

Numa daquelas árvores – e como ele desejou lembrar-se exatamente em qual! – ele costumava passar sentado, entre os galhos, escondido entre as folhas, ao lado dele... Fugindo das horas de treino, atirando pedras nos passantes, observando nuvens, ou simplesmente ouvindo o mar...

"Saga...", e era como se ele, ao cinco anos de idade, estivesse realmente ali. "Não parece que o mar está cantando uma canção?".

E como naquele momento, tantos anos atrás, ele cerrou os olhos com mais força e aguçou a audição, tentando ouvir se o mar realmente cantava...

**Children playing around a tree**

(Crianças brincando em torno de uma árvore)

**Sharing apples happily**

(Dividindo maçãs alegremente)

Não adiantava. Tudo o que as ondas quebrando contra as rochas lhe sussurravam eram aquelas mesmas palavras:

Assassino.

Fratricida.

Criminoso.

Sentiu vontade de chorar... Sentia tanta falta dele... Órfãos numa vida tão dura quanto aquela se apegavam fácil, ainda mais eles, irmãos, gêmeos, idênticos... Um o reflexo do outro.

Engolindo o pranto, ele se permitiu sonhar, e sonhando viu Kanon ali ao seu lado, um braço estendido para que repousasse a cabeça em seu peito.

**Come and rest with me**

(Venha e descanse comigo)

**Lay your hands on dreams**

(Pouse suas mãos sobre os sonhos)

E uma vez aninhado junto á figura imaginada do irmão – que por mais que imaginada, lhe trazia imenso conforto -, rendeu-se ás lagrimas.

"Tolo...", ele ouviu Kanon dizer, no mesmo tom de repreensão que vinha tendo consigo mesmo. "Você não vai errar como eu e se deixar levar por apenas um extremo da corda. Seja forte, pois sendo forte você será a esperança dos seres humanos e de todos os Santos... E lembre-se de que eu nunca abandonei você".

Basta se olhar no espelho pra lembrar disso.".

**I'll wait here by your side**

(Eu vou esperar aqui ao seu lado)

**'Till you fall asleep**

(Até você adormecer)

**I'll wait until you cry**

(Eu vou esperar até você chorar)

**All over me the tears**

(Sobre mim as lágrimas)

**You hide inside... **

(Que você guarda dentro de si…)

**o.O.o**

_**Fanfiction concluído em: **__12 de Janeiro de 2008_

_Essa é uma das minhas poucas fics que saiu de um tiro só, escrita tudo de uma vez. Talvez seja por ela ser tão imensamente curtinha... Nada pretensioso nem com muito sentido, só um momento emo básico (meu e do personagem xD), parido em meio á minha pequena crise existencial de começo de ano. Eu até pensei em dar alguma pequena conclusão, mas achei boa do jeito que está..._

_Eu gostei muito dela, apesar de achar que os gêmeos merecem algo mais á altura... Um dia sai, eu acredito... Assim como o capítulo 5 de "Flores do Passado", o segundo capítulo traduzido de "Flor de Lótus" ou o fim do hiatus de "Depois da Guerra"... xD É gente, tem andado difícil escrever..._

_**Dark Lupina**_


End file.
